1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a junction box for a solar cell module having solar cells connected by conductor strips in which the junction box includes a connector device having a clamping spring for connecting with one of the conductor strips.
2. Background Art
A junction box for a solar cell module having solar cells connected to one another by conductor strips is placed on the solar cell module. The junction box includes connector devices which are to connect the conductor strips with output lines. In particular, each connector device is to connect with a respective one of the conductor strips. In order to make connections between the connector devices and the conductor strips, the conductor strips are introduced into the junction box through the surface of the junction box placed on the solar cell module. The junction box has a removable top cover. As a result, the conductor strips can be connected by hand with the respective connector devices within the junction box.
Each connector device includes a conductor rail and a clamping spring. The conductor rails are for connecting the potentials. The clamping spring of each connector device is for connecting the conductor rail of the connector device with a respective one of the conductor strips. The clamping spring of each connector device is clipped onto the conductor rail of the connector device and the respective conductor strip in a connection region of the connector device in order to connect the conductor rail with the conductor strip.
The conductor strips are bent so that contact may be made from the top with the conductor rails through action of the clamping springs with the connection to the connector devices being thereby made. Each clamping spring in an initial state should thus have the smallest possible gap within the connection region of its connector device so that the pressure force exerted on the conductor strip by the clamping device is sufficiently large even for relatively thin conductor strips. A relatively high pressure force results in the initial state in which the clamping spring is already pre-tensioned as the clamping spring is mounted on the conductor rail and thereby widened. As a result, it is not possible to move the conductor strip between the clamping spring and the conductor rail without difficulty. In order to connect with the conductor strip, the clamping spring must be removed with the aid of a lever tool such as a screwdriver and must be held in an opened position so that the conductor strip can be inserted freely into the contact position. Such an operation is cumbersome and may be dangerous when mounting takes place under difficult conditions such as on a roof.